Daughter of the Moon
by Infinity Striker
Summary: Jaykit thought she was perfectly normal. Little does she know... A vow has been broken. Many want her death to come. The other Clan turns below the Warrior Code. This is the last straw. Should she stay put? Or... should she leave, keep her life safe, and destroy her Clan forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellow, everyone! I'm new to story writing, and I decided to give it a shot.**

**I'm accepting characters so far.**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

LunarClan  
Leader: Moonstar- White she-cat with blue eyes  
Deputy: Fireshadow- Ginger tom with one black paw and coal eyes  
Medicine Cat: Dapplefrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Medicine Cat Apprentice: Freezepaw- Pretty silver calico she-cat with stormy purple/blue eyes

Warriors:

Thorntail- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes  
Wolfheart- Gray tom with blue eyes  
Cindermist- Dark gray she-cat with lighter stripes on back and blue eyes (Apprentice: Floodpaw)  
Oakfur- Gold tabby tom with burnt green eyes  
Mossfern- White she-cat with black markings and green eyes  
Thistlehawk- Black and silver tom with blue eyes  
Dawnriver- White and cream she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Freezepaw- Pretty silver calico she-cat with stormy purple/blue eyes  
Floodpaw- Gray and black tom with electric blue eyes

Queens and kits:  
Cardinalfeather- Red she-cat with darker markings and coal eyes, nursing Furzekit (black tom with coal eyes and Jaykit (Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes))  
Mapletail- Pale red she-cat with darker rings around tail and green eyes (Expecting Oakfur's kits)

Elders:

Sunstorm- Golden tom with amber eyes  
Charredheart- Gray she-cat with darker flecks and blind green eyes

SolarClan  
Leader: Blazestar- Ginger tom with green eyes  
Deputy: Clovernose- White she-cat with brown splotches and a nose shaped like a clover  
Medicine Cat: Singemask- Tan colored tom with darker mask, paws and tail with stripe on back, green eyes  
Medicine Cat Apprentice: Flowerpaw- Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Ivypelt- Black she-cat with green eyes  
Sedgeclaw- Light gray tom with black spots and green eyes (Apprentice: Songpaw)  
Flameshade- Red tabby tom with blue eyes  
Rainpool- Dark gray she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes  
Aspenpetal- Cream she-cat with tan ears, underbelly, rings around tail and muzzle, gold eyes  
Fallowfrost- Pale brown tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Driftpaw)  
Redstorm- White tom with red splotches and amber eyes  
Creekfur- Blue/silver she-cat with darker spots and green/blue eyes (Apprentice: Silverpaw)

Apprentices:

Songpaw- Cream she-cat with blue eyes  
Driftpaw- Black and white tom with amber eyes  
Silverpaw- Silver tabby she-cat with gold eyes

Queens and kits:

Cloudstep- White and gray she-cat with blue eyes (Nursing Riverkit (Brown she-kit with white streaks and turquoise eyes), and Hollykit (Black she-kit with blue eyes))

Elders:

Timberblaze- Brown tom with green eyes

Chapter 1:

Lightning flashed. Rain poured down onto the hollow tree. Two cats crouched in the damp dirt, one male and one female.  
"Fireshadow, I'm sorry." The she-cat looked up at the tom sadly.  
"Nonesense." The tom mewed briskly, but his voice still had a trace of surprise. "Stop apoligizing."  
"It's my fault." She insisted, sitting up straighter. "Tell them or not."  
"I won't," Fireshadow mewed softly, standing. "But they'll find out, if you like it or not."

"Hurry up, Jaykit!" Furzekit's voice was rambling on in her ear. "There's lots to do today!"  
Jaykit grumbled, shifting around and burying herself in Cardinalfeather's russet fur. Furzekit may be her brother, but he still was a furball from time to time.  
"Come on!" Furzekit mewed again.  
"Fine!" Jaykit's head snapped up and she glared at him.  
He gave her a cheeky grin and trotted out of the den.  
Jaykit shook scraps of moss from her gray tabby fur and followed Furzekit outside.  
Sunlight dappled the camp. The smooth, flat rocks tucked into a corner were wet from the slowly melting ice from last leaf-bare. MossRock, the meeting place, was beside it, and the small stream that tickled through camp along the side.  
An overhang beside the nursery, a big rock covered in moss and lichen with vines shading the entrance was the warrior's den, and the bramble thicket beside it was where the apprentices slept. The elders den was hardly visible beside the nursery, a blueberry bush on the very edge of camp.  
Moonstar's den was literally inside MossRock, in the tiny alcove covered by lichen.  
The medicine cat's den was off beside the small stream.  
Furzekit trotted to the rocks, slipping a bit on the not-yet-melted ice.  
"Careful," Jaykit called after him, setting a much slower pace.  
Furzekit didn't answer and perched himself on the highest rock. "I'm leader!" He mewed, looking down at Jaykit. "And you're my lowly apprentice!"

Jaykit rolled her eyes. "What if I want to be leader?"  
Furzekit made a face. "What a leader you'll make!"  
Jaykit leaped at him and they tussled, then finally Jaykit managed to hold Furzekit down. "How's that for a good leader?" She mewed triumphantly.

"Okay, let me up, you lump!" Furzekit sighed.  
Jaykit got off him. "I'm bored."

Furzekit batted her. "Already?" He mewed teasingly.  
"No, seriously." Jaykit looked thoughtful.  
"Lets go fox hunting!" Furzekit suggested sarcastically.  
"Shaddap, I'm thinking." Jaykit snapped at him.  
"What are you two arguing about?" A voice interrupted them.  
The two kits looked up at a gold tabby tom that had padded up behind them.  
"Hi, Oakfur!" Jaykit mewed, waving her tail. "We're not arguing, we're just bored."  
Oakfur opened his mouth to say something but Fireshadow padded to stand beside him.  
"You're on patrol with Mossfern, Cindermist and Floodpaw." He mewed to the other tom. "You better get going. SolarClan is being a bit twitchy with the borders these days."

He kept his eyes on the kits as he spoke.  
Oakfur dipped his head and padded away.  
Fireshadow didn't say anything, and turned his gaze to rest on Jaykit. He mewed something that she didn't catch and left them.  
Furzekit watched Fireshadow go. "Do you think one of us will be deputy one day?" He asked Jaykit, not taking his eyes off the red tom.  
"Maybe," Jaykit mewed, only half-listening.  
"I hope I will!" Furzekit laughed. "Lets go eat something, I'm hungry."  
Jaykit snapped back to the present. "One day," she muttered. "I'll be more then deputy."

* * *

**I hope you like it so far!**

**Please comment for more! c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review, The Last Fire Lily! I am still accepting cats!**

**Enjoy the second chapter! :D**

* * *

"Jaykit, from now on you are known as Jaypaw. Your mentor will be Thistlehawk."  
Jaypaw swelled with pride as she touched noses with her mentor. At last, apprentices! She glanced at Furzepaw,  
who was sitting beside his given mentor, Mossfern. The Clan chanted the names, and slowly the meeting broke apart.  
Floodpaw padded up to her. "Congratulations," He mewed, curling his tail over his back.  
"I've made a nest for you and Furzepaw in the den. Me and Cindermist are going to train in the hollow today, maybe you can join us."  
Jaypaw nodded. "Thanks! See you later, maybe."  
As he padded away, Thistlehawk came to her.  
"Hi," He mewed. "I was thinking about how to start off training, and I decided to begin with the territory. We can practice hunting later."

Jaypaw shuffled her paws with exitement. "Floodpaw was going to ask Cindermist if we can join them for a fighting practice a bit later."  
Thistlehawk flicked his tail. "We can do that tomorrow. Now lets go explore the territory."

"Mossfern showed me how to hunt." Furzepaw was mewing happily. I caught a mouse!"  
"On your first day?" Floodpaw asked him, clearly impressed.  
"Well," Furzepaw admitted. "Mossfern helped me a bit."  
Jaypaw moaned and rolled over, putting her still sore paws in her ears. Thistlehawk had taken her all across the territory, and even the memory made her paws ache all over again.  
Thistlehawk was a great mentor, and the territory was amazing. Jaypaw couldn't wait 'till they started hunting and fighting, but until then...

Jaypaw sighed, then sank into sleep.  
"Jaypaw," A voice echoed eriee into her ears. When she didn't answer, it spoke again. "Jaypaw,"  
"W-what?" Jaypaw stood up and stared at the direction of the voice. No cat was there, just the beginning of a thick, shadowed forest.  
"Jaypaw," A quieter, more firm voice came from behind her. She whipped around to see a starlit forest, bright and full of life, the exact opposite of the one to her left.  
Then a cat stepped out of the starry forest. She was a magnificant white, like snow, with eyes the color of a dawn sky.  
She dipped her head. "My name is Snowspirit, and I need to talk to you."  
Jaypaw eyed her carefully. Was she from StarClan?  
"You have a gift, Jaypaw, and your life is the most dangerous gamble your mother has played."  
"My mother?" Jaypaw felt bewildered. "Cardinalfeather?"  
Snowspirit didn't answer straight after. "Follow your path, Jaypaw. Don't let yourself be bribed."  
Another voice joined them.  
"Ah, she talks nonesense. Don't listen to her, Jaypaw."  
Jaypaw turned around to see a red she-cat. Her eyes glowed an eriee silver.  
Snowspirit growled softly. "Redriver," She mewed. "this does not concern you."  
"It doesn't?" Redriver swished her tail. "Of course it does. Jaypaw needs my help."  
"Help for what?" Snowspirit stood. "For her path to be twindled to the shadows? For her life is much more too valuable."  
"We'll see." Redriver murmured, and the dream dissolved.

"Jaypaw, Jaypaw!" Thistlehawk awoke her. "Its halfway to sunhigh! What do you think you are, a dormouse?"  
Jaypaw jerked awake. Sunlight flitted through the den. She stumbled to her paws.  
Thistlehawk stretched. "Finally! We're going to battle train today. You'll need to learn how to defend yourself if there's a battle."  
"Okay, I'm coming." Jaypaw yawned and shook moss from her fur, then followed her mentor outside.  
The camp was bustling. Sunstorm and Charredheart were on the SunRocks.  
Moonstar was sitting on MossRock, talking to Fireshadow.  
Thorntail padded into camp with Dawnriver and Oakfur, each carrying prey.  
Floodpaw was bounding around Cindermist as she ate a chaffinch, meowing something happily.  
Thistlehawk padded to the fresh-kill pile, grabbing a mouse to eat.  
Jaypaw padded after him and got a vole, still thinking about her dream.  
Suddenly, Oakfur burst out of the nursery, heading for the medicine cat's den. "Dapplefrost, come quick! Mapletail's having her kits!"  
There was a rustle in the den and Dapplefrost padded out with some herbs. "All right." She mumbled around them. "Where's Freezepaw?"  
Oakfur didn't answer, but Floodpaw knew. "She went out collecting herbs." He called over. "Should I go fetch her?"  
"Yes, please." Dapplefrost went to the nursery and disappeared inside, Oakfur on her tail.

The rest of the clan went on with their duties, but some paced by the nursery.  
When Thistlehawk and Jaypaw finished their prey, Thistlehawk led Jaypaw to the Training Hollow.  
"Okay," He mewed. "we're going to start with the front paw strike. Watch carefully."  
As he demonstrated, Jaypaw's thoughts drifted away.  
When he finished, she snapped back.  
"Did you hear me?" Thistlehawk faced her.  
"Um, yes." Jaypaw didn't have a clue what he said.  
"Alright, do the front paw strike on me, claws sheathed." He instructed her.  
Jaypaw started to panic. She was going to get it wrong!  
But she did what she thought was appropriate.  
She lashed out and struck Thistlehawk's shoulder with claws sheathed.  
"No, no!" Thistlehawk mewed in frustration. "I said you strike on the head, not the shoulder!"

* * * *  
"Four kits!" Oakfur was mewing proudly. "We didn't name them yet, though."  
Jaypaw tried to look interested, but she felt battered and bored. Floodpaw wiggled with excitement.  
"I saw them." He whispered to her. "One was a little gray she-cat with darker patches, Mapletail wanted to name her Marshkit. Another was a red tabby tom, a gold she-cat with brown stripes and a red/brown tabby she-cat."  
"Nice," Was all Jaypaw mewed.  
Oakfur padded into the nursery again with Dapplefrost and Freezepaw.  
Jaypaw trudged to her nest, yawning. She curled up in the moss and fell asleep.

"Wake up, Jaypaw!" A voice jarred her awake. "We're going to learn how to hunt properly together!"  
Jaypaw lifted her head and saw Furzepaw leaning over her. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up." Jaypaw stumbled out of her nest and yawned again.  
"And, by the way, Mapletail named the kits. Marshkit, Ashkit, Tawnykit and Autumnkit."  
"Cool." Jaypaw mumbled.  
"I hope I can mentor one of them when I'm a warrior." Furzepaw mewed happily.  
Cindermist padded over to the apprentices. "Ready for the hunt?"  
Jaypaw knew Cindermist was supervising while Mossfern was busy.  
"Yes!" Furzepaw leaped up in the air, then lost his balance and fell over.  
Cindermist twitched her whiskers. "Okay, I'll get Thistlehawk."  
She disappeared in the warrior's den.  
Soon enough, all of them were trekking in the forest. Cindermist stopped at the foot of an oak tree.  
"Okay," She began. "why did I choose around this oak to hunt?"  
Furzepaw quickly replied. "Because prey will be looking for fallen nuts to eat?"  
"Correct," Cindermist mewed. "Jaypaw, why don't you start?"  
"Sure." Jaypaw did a stretch and perched herself on the top of a thick root, staring at the  
leaf litter on the ground.  
She stood completely still.  
There was a leaf that quivered.  
Jaypaw held her breath, then a mouse shot out of cover, quickly going for a nut.  
Jaypaw leaped, but narrowly missed the mouse and watched in frustration as it disappeared into it's hole.  
"Not bad," Thistlehawk mewed.  
"Yes," Cindermist spoke up. "You need to breathe through your nose, not mouth. Be as quiet as possible, set your paws lightly on the ground. The mouse could feel vibrations as you leaped."  
Jaypaw gave a short nod.  
Furzepaw shot up. "Can I try?"  
"Sure," Thistlehawk swished his tail.  
"Lets try with the hunting crouch first. Watch carefully."  
He did a crouch, his black paws tucked in under his chest.  
His tail stuck out, not moving. "If your tail moves, it'll swish up the leaves and send all the prey back to their nests." He explained.  
"Okay," Furzepaw did a crouch. "like this?"  
"Not quite," Thistlehawk nosed his haunches. "tuck these in more."  
Furzepaw obeyed.  
"Good." Thistlehawk sat back. "Lets find your prey."  
Soon enough they spotted a chaffinch beside a holly bush, pecking at the fallen berries.  
Furzepaw slowly creeped to it, setting his paws lightly down.  
Then, he shot out and stretched out his paws to catch the bird.  
It spread its wings to fly, but Furzepaw bit hard on it's neck and the chaffinch went limp in his jaws.  
"Well done!" Cindermist mewed, bounding forward to sniff his catch.  
"Yes, that was amazing for a second try!" Thistlehawk added, his tail high.  
Jaypaw sulked behind them, jealousy overcoming her.  
"Its getting dark," Cindermist commented. "We should go home."  
They all went back to camp.

* * *

**That was a bit of an abrupt ending, sorry.**

**Comment for more! :))**


End file.
